The present invention relates to positioning systems, and in particular, to obtaining a users location.
Often there is a need to determine the location of a user. For example, a user may need directions to a desired location beginning at a point where the user is currently located. This desired location may be a nearby restaurant, store, gas station or any other point of interest. In order to properly provide these directions, the location of the user must first be determined, including the street the user is on and nearby cross streets.
In addition to being able to provide travel directions to a user, other beneficial information regarding surrounding traffic information, road closures, and potential alternatives to the destination may also be provided to a user once their location is determined . Further, being able to determine a user""s location will allow medical or other types of assistance to be quickly dispatched to the exact location in case of an emergency.
Current methods for determining a users location are performed using global positioning satellites, cellular triangulation, angle of arrival (xe2x80x9cAOAxe2x80x9d), time difference of arrival (xe2x80x9cTDOAxe2x80x9d), location pattern matchings, or adaptive antenna array or an equivalent. However, these current methods have several drawbacks.
First, cellular triangulation only has the ability to give an approximate location of a user. The overall size of this approximated area can vary greatly in size depending on the density of cellular towers in the area. In addition to being unable to pinpoint a user""s location, if the user has missed a handoff and traveled outside a sector""s normal coverage area but remained on one of its channels, a false area location may be provided completely missing the user""s location.
Second, while global positioning can better determine a user""s precise location compared to cellular triangulation it requires a user to carry additional receiving equipment. Further, for this system to operate the user must be in a location where at least 3 satellites can lock onto his/her transmitter to provide an accurate reading. Also, if communication is lost between the users transmitter and the satellites it can take several minutes to reconnect and receive an updated position. While this system is capable of providing a more precise user location it is often undesirable in dense areas where a user is often traveling through tunnels, under bridges, or among large buildings were satellite communication may be lost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system, method, and article of manufacture for determining an individual""s location. The system, method, and article of manufacture should be able to determine the street on which the user is currently located and nearby cross streets.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a method for identifying a location of an individual is provided. The method comprises the steps of estimating a first area surrounding the location. A set of street names of a respective set of streets in the area is then obtained. A street name from the individual is requested and a street name response is received. A determination is then made of the location responsive to a match between the street name from the individual and the set of street names.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the set of street names is one street.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the obtaining step includes loading the set of street names into a voice recognition software program.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a cross street location is identified.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a computer for identifying a location of an individual is provided. The computer comprises a storage device and a processor coupled to the storage device. The storage device is for storing a plurality of street names. The storage device also stores a program for controlling the processor. The processor operates with the program to (a) obtain a first area surrounding the location; (b) obtain a set of street names of a respective set of streets in the area from the plurality of street names; (c) request a street name from the individual; (d) receive a street name from the individual; and (e) determine the location responsive to a match between the street name received from the individual and the set of street names.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a system for identifying a location of an individual is provided. A first processing device obtains a first area surrounding the location. A storage device is coupled to the first processing device and stores a plurality of street names of a respective set of streets in the area. A second processing device requests a street name from the individual and receives a street name response. The first processor then determines the location responsive to a match between the street name from the individual and the set of street names.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an article of manufacture, including a computer readable medium is provided for identifying a location of an individual. The computer readable medium includes a first software program for obtaining a first area surrounding the location. A second software program obtains a set of street names of a respective set of streets in the area. A third software program requests a street name from the individual and receives a street name response. A fourth software program determines the location responsive to a match between the street name from the individual and the set of street names.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention can be seen upon review of the figures, the detailed description, and the claims which follow. In the figures, like reference numerals indicate like components.